Sweet Dreams
by Kemael
Summary: Entre préparation de mission, 'rangement' de casier et chute de bouteille de déodorant, Zack a fort à faire en ce début de soirée ! Défi et cadeau pour Nyny


_**Note de l'auteur : **_Bonjour tout le monde !**  
**

Me re-voici avec une nouvelle fic, dédiée à Nyny suite à un gros délire en mp. Nous sommes parties d'une vague histoire d'uniformes, à celle d'un vestiaire ... pour en arriver à ça ! J'espère que ça vous plaira (et tout spécialement à toi ma petite SCA) ! J' m'attaque ici pour la première fois à notre blondinet national, alors j'espère ne pas être tombée à côté du personnage. N'hésitez pas à laisser vos avis ^^

_**Résumé :**_ Entre préparation de mission, ''rangement'' de casier et chute de bouteille de déodorant, Zack a fort à faire en ce début de soirée !

_**Rating** _: M

_**Pairing :**_ Zack X Cloud

_**Disclaimer : **_Final Fantasy appartient à Square Enix.

* * *

_**Sweet Dreams**_

Sortant de la douche tout en poussant un soupir de bien-être, Zack se laissa tomber de tout son poids sur le banc faisant face à son casier. Une serviette ceignant ses reins tandis que l'autre reposait sur ses épaules afin d'éponger son abondante chevelure, le jeune homme s'essuyait ainsi avec un air absent, et il n'écoutait d'ailleurs qu'à moitié ce que lui racontait Angeal, bien trop fatigué pour pouvoir encore concentrer toute son attention sur les détails de la mission à venir. La-dite mission leur avait été confiée par Lazard quatre jours plus tôt et depuis, son mentor ne le lâchait plus d'une semelle ! Enchaînant simulation sur simulation, répétant combat sur combat, bachotant la tactique tout autant que la technique comme si le brun s'apprêtait à passer les tests du SOLDAT … certes, il s'agissait de sa première mission d'importance, mais Zack se sentait tout de même fourbu ! Chacun de ses muscles le tirait désagréablement pour lui exprimer son ras-le-bol, et son attention constamment soutenue avait fait poindre un léger mal de crâne.

A ce stade-là, Angeal allait le tuer avant même le début de la mission, et le brun étouffa un sourire amusé à cette idée. Il était certes fatigué mais il n'avait rien perdu de son bonne humeur habituelle, aussi n'allait-il pas se casser la tête simplement pour un ''petit'' supplément de travail. Il voulait devenir un héros, et un héros ne se reposait pas sur ses lauriers.

« … en terrain à découvert, tu as trop tendance à foncer sans évaluer la situation et … tu m'écoutes Zack ?

- Gneuuuhhhhh ? »

La réponse parlait d'elle-même, et le Première Classe hocha brièvement la tête avant d'esquisser un regard mi-dépité mi-attendri en direction de son protégé. Lui-même devait bien admettre qu'il ne lui avait pas laissé beaucoup de repos ces quatre derniers jours.

« Je te disais d'être plus prudent sur le champ de bataille, je ne serai pas toujours là pour surveiller tes arrières. Mais je pense que je ne vais pas davantage insister pour ce soir … tu m'écoutes là, hein ? »

Pas sûr vu le regard vitreux et presque globuleux du brun … . Sans réellement s'en apercevoir, un lourd bâillement vint d'ailleurs lui décrocher la mâchoire tandis qu'il hochait - presque - vigoureusement la tête pour faire croire à son mentor qu'il était toute ouïe, et ce fut la mine d'Angeal qui lui fit prendre conscience qu'il n'était pas du tout crédible dans son rôle d'élève attentif. Trahi par son corps, ce n'était pas des plus glorieux, et il vint aussitôt se gratter l'arrière du crâne dans ce petit mouvement usuel traduisant sa gêne, basculant la tête sur le côté afin d'adopter une adorable bouille de cocker malheureux comme les pierres.

« J'suis désolé Angeal, mais là j'suis vraiment claqué. Est-ce qu'on ne pourrait pas reprendre que demain matin, parce que là je tombe.

- Oui, ça se voit. Bon c'est d'accord, je te laisse tranquille pour la fin de la soirée, mais je t'attends demain dans la salle de simulation à la première heure ! Tu n'es pas encore prêt pour la mission et je ne tiens pas à te ramener en pièces détachées. Si je ne suis pas satisfait de toi pour le départ, tu ne pars pas avec moi … . »

La menace n'aurait sûrement pas donné beaucoup d'écho chez beaucoup de jeunes SOLDATs encore un peu immature sur les bords, mais c'était loin d'être le cas de Zack. Sous ses airs parfois débonnaires et souvent léger, le jeune homme cachait une volonté d'acier et un rêve profondément ancré en son âme, et accepter l'échec n'était pas dans son genre. C'était là l'une des principales raisons pour laquelle Angeal avait accepté de s'occuper de lui, parce qu'il savait qu'il pouvait faire confiance à ce gamin pour toujours s'accrocher à ses ambitions sans pour autant se gonfler la caboche de vent. Gamin qui venait de bondir sur ses jambes avec un petit temps de décalage dû à la fatigue, se mettant aussitôt dans une position de garde-à-vous exagérément guindée.

« Hors de question que tu y ailles seul, je serai prêt ! Je ne deviendrai jamais un héros si je ne fais pas mes preuves de toutes façons. Je serais en forme demain. »

A son âge, on récupérait toujours bien vite de la fatigue après une bonne nuit de sommeil, aussi ne doutait-il pas d'être au mieux de ses capacités le lendemain matin. Les deux hommes se saluèrent donc puis Angeal quitta les vestiaires afin de rejoindre son bureau, l'informant qu'il y serait pendant une bonne partie de la soirée si jamais Zack venait à la chercher pour une raison ou pour une autre. Il arrivait en effet au jeune homme de le rejoindre afin de parler longuement - de ses progrès, de sa famille, de ses rêves, des expériences de son aîné dont il voulait tout savoir … - mais ce soir ne serait sans doute pas l'un de ces soirs vu son état. Il n'aspirait plus qu'à se poser tranquillement jusqu'à la prochaine sonnerie de son réveil.

Nouveau bâillement résonnant dans le vestiaire vide à cette heure-ci, et le brun se leva finalement afin d'ouvrir son casier pour y pêcher des vêtements propres … et se recevoir presque l'intégralité de son contenu sur la tête ! Heureusement que son mentor avait déjà quitté les lieux, sinon il n'aurait pas manqué de tancer encore une fois Zack sur son absence totale d'organisation et sa forte propension à semer un bordel innommable autour de lui. Tirant aussitôt une paire d'habits de tout ce fatras régnant désormais à ses pieds, il se hâta donc de tout ranger afin de ne s'attirer aucune remarque de la part de collègues qui pourraient arriver à ce moment-là … ce qu'il fallait traduire par un : Zack fit un joyeux tas de toutes ses affaires qu'il engouffra dans le malheureux casier avant d'en refermer très vivement la porte ! Quoi que, son mouvement ne fut justement pas assez vif puisque le bruit métallique caractéristique de sa bouteille de déodorant heurtant le sol vint résonner à ses oreilles, et il suivit un moment du regard l'objet qui roulait à présent jusqu'au couloir menant à la partie des vestiaires réservées aux miliciens. Mais d'un regard désabusé … . Un jour, il apprendrait à ranger. Mais en attendant, il se contenterait d'aller ramasser ses affaires !

S'assurant que la porte en métal était bien close et qu'un nouveau ras-de-marée ne risquait plus de déferler sur les bancs, le brun suivit donc sa propriété qui avait tout de même réussi à rouler jusqu'au milieu du couloir, et il demeura un instant perplexe en entendant le bruit caractéristique des douches. Il y avait encore des gens présents à cette heure-ci ? Il était pourtant déjà tard et le dernier tour de garde des miliciens s'était achevé il y avait plus d'une heure. En tout cas, la curiosité naturelle de Zack fut aussitôt titillée, et il abandonna donc son déodorant par terre sans plus s'en soucier et s'avança jusqu'à passer sa petite tête par la porte menant à la vaste salle de douche … et se figea !

Cette blonde chevelure défiant tout autant les lois de la gravité que la sienne était bien loin de lui être inconnue, et le spectacle involontaire que lui offrait présentement Cloud était à couper le souffle. Les gouttes d'eau dévalaient le long de son corps fin et musclé comme pour en retracer chaque courbe, s'abîmant dans le creux de ses reins pour mieux réapparaître sur un fessier agréablement galbé avant de de terminer leur course sur des jambes à la peau veloutée. A cet instant précis, Zack Fair, Seconde Classe du prestigieux SOLDAT de la ShinRa de son état, aurait tout donné pour devenir l'une de ces gouttes d'eau ! Ses mains le démangeaient furieusement d'aller elles aussi redessiner ce corps si innocemment exposé, et il dut se faire violence pour ne pas bouger de sa maladroite cachette qui l'exposerait à se faire remarquer si tant était que Cloud se tournait vers sa direction … .

Cloud … .

Le brun avait pour la première fois parlé avec le blond lors d'une mission à Modeoheim et depuis, il regrettait presque que ses capacités et son travail lui eussent permis de déjà devenir Seconde Classe ! Si le milicien était un jeune homme extrêmement agréable physiquement, il était également une personne tout aussi agréable de compagnie, et Zack aimait donc à trouver des prétextes réguliers afin de se retrouver en sa présence. Certes, le blond n'était ni le plus sociable ni le plus loquace des employés que comptait la ShinRa, mais il avait toutefois su taper dans l'œil d'un certain chiot fougueux mais qui cette fois-ci n'en menait pas large.

Devait-il profiter de cette situation ou alors continuer à fantasmer silencieusement sur cette charmante tête blonde ? Le Zack habituel aurait foncé sans même prendre un instant de réflexion … mais le Zack frappé de son petit béguin hésitait quelque peu. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes et il en trépignait presque sur place tandis que ses dents martyrisaient sa lèvre inférieure pour ne laisser passer aucune parole qui auraient pu faire voler cet instant en éclat. Sans compter le renflement qui n'avait pas tardé à prendre de l'importance sous sa serviette pour attester qu'il ne savait décidément pas rester de marbre face à Cloud … .

Que lui avait dit Angeal tout à l'heure, alors qu'il ne l'écoutait qu'à moitié ? Un truc du genre ''fait attention à ne pas foncer en terrain à découvert sans réfléchir'', non ? Si son mentor l'avait vu ainsi hésiter à moitié dissimulé derrière l'embrasure de sa porte, il aurait sûrement trouvé cette situation des plus cocasses et des plus amusantes ! Moui … résultat de cette petite réflexion : ce que Zack savait encore faire de mieux, c'était foncer sans se casser la tête à réfléchir, alors autant agir de même pour la ''mission Cloud''. Pour le moment, cette technique - ou plutôt ce manque flagrant de technique - lui avait plutôt réussi dans sa vie professionnelle, alors il n'y avait pas de raison pour qu'il n'en fût pas de même dans sa vie privée.

La serviette éponge dissimulant le strict minimum de son corps fut donc abandonnée sur le porte-serviette chauffant situé à côté de la porte, et le brun entra dans la vaste salle de douche comme si de rien n'était, se dirigeant résolument vers le petit blond lorsqu'une idée vint frapper son petit crâne. Et s'il l'attaquait par surprise afin de commencer sur une ambiance détendue ? Dans son esprit de chiot fou, c'était l'idée lumineuse et parfaite afin de ne créer aucun embarras, et Zack se fit donc aussi discret qu'un fauve en pleine traque afin de s'approcher furtivement de Cloud. Plus il approchait et plus les gouttes d'eau léchant ce corps si appétissant l'hypnotisaient, c'en était proprement grisant.

Un instant plus tard, le Seconde Classe posa une main assurée sur l'épaule du milicien, rigolant déjà intérieurement à l'idée de le voir sursauter puis l'engueuler pour ses frasques sans fin.

Mais un instant plus tard, le-dit Seconde Classe se retrouva surtout les quatre fers en l'air sur le sol et les reins en compote tandis que le-dit milicien avait attrapé sa main sans l'ombre d'une hésitation pour envoyer voler cet assaillant par dessus son épaule ! Même s'il avait loupé les tests du SOLDAT, Cloud avait tout de même mérité sa place au sein de la milice de la ShinRa, et son conditionnement physique avait donc parlé pour lui comme un instinct. Dommage pour Zack !

« Zack ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches encore ? J'aurais pu te faire mal ! »

- Tu aurais pu me faire mal ? Tu viens de m'exploser les reins en miette Cloud, j'ai hyper mal !

- Bien fait, la prochaine fois tu ne tenteras pas ce genre de connerie avec moi, gamin. »

Si Zack était un accroc aux plaisanteries parfois vaseuses, le blond venait également de prouver qu'il n'était pas dépourvu d'une certaine dose d'humour, et il s'approcha aussitôt de son ami pour lui tendre une main afin de l'aider à se relever. Battu à son propre jeu, le brun ne se fit d'ailleurs pas prier pour se relever - en profitant pour remercier tous les dieux et les déesses de Gaïa qui avaient eu la bonne idée de calmer son érection grâce à cette chute inattendue - et il put donc ainsi se tenir débout face à son charmant collègue sans avoir à dissimuler sa virilité de ses mains comme un adolescent timide. Cette gamelle mémorable ne fut d'ailleurs pas sans lui donner une idée, et il passa aussitôt une main sur ses reins tandis que ses lèvres pleines esquissaient une petite moue de douleur.

« Arf j'ai dû mal tomber c'est pas possible, je crois que je me suis vraiment fait mal. Est-ce que c'est rouge ou quoi que ce soit du genre ? »

Et avec un aplomb en acier trempé face à ce petit mensonge, le Seconde Classe se retourna afin de présenter son dos à Cloud, croisant les doigts mentalement pour présenter effectivement une petite rougeur qui lui vaudrait de se faire papouiller … .

« Euh oui, tu es un peu rouge là … . »

Les doigts du blond s'étaient à peine posés sur la zone ''blessée'' que la-dite rougeur migra aussitôt sur ses joues pour les colorer vivement, et Zack dut se retenir pour ne pas sourire face à cette adorable bouille gênée. Si Cloud était séduisant en temps normal, là il était carrément craquant, et il l'aurait bien dévoré sur place s'il n'avait pas davantage tenu à ne pas le choquer. Un amant d'un soir serait déjà en train de crier dans ses bras, mais le brun voulait bien davantage qu'un seul soir avec ce charmant milicien … . Milicien qui avait très rapidement retiré ses doigts pour commencer à les triturer nerveusement, et Zack lui colla une petite tape sur l'épaule afin de détendre la situation.

« Ah comment je vais pouvoir partir en mission si j'suis blessé, ça va pas être pratique ! Il doit me rester un peu de pommade dans ma chambre mais je ne pourrais jamais me soigner à cet endroit-là. Tu te sentirais pas de me donner un petit coup de main ? »

Il n'y avait bien que le brun pour faire preuve d'un tel bagou et proposer une telle chose, mais il le fit avec une bouille mi-sérieuse mi-malheureuse qui tira de longs frissons à Cloud. Sûr qu'il n'allait pas laisser un ami dans la panade, d'autant plus lorsqu'il était responsable de son état. D'autant plus lorsque c'était Zack !

« Pas de soucis … je finis ma douche et on y va si tu veux ?

- Merci Cloud, t'es génial ! Je me lave aussi et on est partit ! »

Il convenait en effet de ne pas oublier qu'il était censé prendre sa douche lui aussi - raison de sa présence ici - et les deux jeunes hommes achevèrent donc de se laver rapidement avant de sortir pour se sécher et s'habiller afin de pouvoir rejoindre le quartier des Secondes Classes.

* * *

Peu de temps plus tard, les deux jeunes hommes passèrent la porte des quartiers de Zack tandis que celui-ci faisait tout son possible pour simuler un boitillement de la manière la plus crédible possible. L'art en matière de simulation résidait justement dans le fait de ne pas en faire des tonnes afin de demeurer un minimum crédible, mais le brun s'en sortait plutôt bien à ce petit jeu-là. La bouille désolée de Cloud avait bien fait monter une petite culpabilité en lui à l'idée de causer une inquiétude sans fondement chez son ami, mais c'était pour la bonne cause !

« Allonge-toi sur ton lit si tu veux, je vais aller chercher la pommade. Elle est dans la salle de bain ?

- Deuxième étage du meuble près du lavabo, n'hésite pas à farfouiller dans le bordel, c'est un peu encombré. »

Et avec une grimace de douleur fort bien imitée, le Seconde Classe vint s'échouer sans grâce sur son lit, ôtant d'ors et déjà le haut de son uniforme afin de se retrouver torse nu. Pour faciliter les soins de Clou, rien de plus … . De son côté justement, le blond eut un hoquet de surprise en découvrant quel capharnaüm régnait en maître dans la salle d'eau, et il mit donc de très longues minutes avant de dénicher l'onguent dissimulé au milieu de tonnes d'autres choses. Le jour de l'examen des chambres, Zack allait sans doute se faire exterminer par son supérieur … .

« Tu devrais essayer de ranger un peu Zack, sinon tu vas avoir des problèmes à la prochaine revue de tes quartiers.

- Non c'est bon, Angeal a l'habitude à force.

- Il n'y a pas que lui qui s'occupe de cette tâche. Imagine que tu tombes sur le Général Séphiroth … . »

La menace était effectivement bien plus grave tandis que le blond arrivait dans la chambre, et Zack laissa échapper une grimace peu ravie à l'idée de devoir jouer les fées du logis. Bahh, il verrait bien ça plus tard, pour le moment il était gravement blessé et comptait bien en user et en abuser !

« J'ai l'impression que tu es déjà moins rouge que tout à l'heure, tu n'as sans doute pas grand chose au final, ça me rassure.

- Hey j'ai super mal et t'es pas médecin Cloud, alors met-moi de la pommade avant que je ne puisse plus marcher steuplait. »

Mouais … le milicien n'était peut-être pas médecin, mais il n'était pas idiot non plus, et il doutait fortement que Zack pût se retrouver alité pour un simple bobo au niveau des reins. Enfin, il ne serait pas dit qu'il ne serait pas un ami serviable, aussi vint-il s'asseoir à califourchon sur les cuisses du brun avant de déboucher le tube et de déposer une copieuse quantité de pommade dans le dos du grand blessé. L'onguent froid fit d'ailleurs frissonner un moment le brun, et ces frissons de froid furent bientôt remplacés par de tout autre frisson tandis que les mains du blond s'activaient en un tendre massage sur ses reins. Les mains de Cloud était à la fois douces et fermes, et le Seconde Classe commença bientôt à ronronner de bien-être sous ces si agréables attentions.

« Tu masses à la perfection, je sens que je vais de mieux en mieux. Mais t'arrêtes pas hein, j'ai encore mal !

- Hum hum … dit-moi Zack, ton supérieur direct c'est bien Angeal Hewley, non ? LE Première Classe avec un sens de l'honneur et de la droiture tellement développé que beaucoup n'hésite pas à le considérer comme l'âme du SOLDAT ?

- Euh … oui pourquoi ?

- D'après toi, que penserait-il de son élève s'il apprenait que celui-ci est un fourbe n'hésitant pas à avoir recours au mensonge et à la simulation ?

- QUOI ? »

La voix douce et calme de Cloud ne l'avait pas incité à se méfier de lui, et le brun s'était redressé en une vive contorsion sitôt qu'il avait entendu ces paroles, lui faisant presque face dans un mouvement à vous tuer la colonne vertébrale ! Autant dire que le-dit mouvement n'était pas idéal pour un grand blessé comme lui … .

« Zack attention, tu vas te faire encore plus mal aux reins là ! Bouge pas, je vais te chercher un médecin de suite ! »

Si la ShinRa se décidait à ouvrir des cours du soir en matière théâtrale, le blond était prêt pour un paquet de séance vu son manque de talent, et ce même s'il avait fait totalement exprès d'adopter un air bien trop choqué et effrayé pour être honnête. Sur le coup, ce furent cette fois-ci les réflexes de Zack qui jouèrent, et le brun attrapa vivement le bras de son ami avant que celui-ci n'ait eu le temps de fuir.

« Tu ne te moquerais pas un peu de moi là, Cloud ?

- Hum, qui se moque le plus de l'autre, Zack ''le grand blessé boitant lamentablement pour un bobo sur les reins'' ? »

Le ton du blond était gentiment ironique, et Zack ne put s'empêcher d'y répondre par un sourire un peu penaud sur les bords. Il avait bien l'impression que son petit manège n'avait absolument pas embobiné Cloud, mais ça n'expliquait pas pourquoi ce dernier avait marché dans sa combine quand même.

« Allez tire pas cette tête de chiot Zack, je suis sûr que tu as un endroit autre que tes reins qui aurait bien besoin de soins ! »

Et tout en se mordillant les lèvres afin de contenir la rougeur de gêne qui lui montait aux joues, le blond se pencha davantage sur le corps de Zack afin qu'une de ses mains pût se glisser timidement entre ses hanches et le matelas, effleurant ainsi une virilité déjà tendue et ne demandant plus qu'à s'assouvir. Apparemment, le blond n'était nullement surpris de retrouver son collègue dans cet état d'excitation, et il lui asséna même un petit coup de tête tout en le fixant d'un regard amusé.

« Honnêtement Zack, va vraiment falloir que tu revois tes cours avec Angeal, parce que t'es tout sauf discret quand tu viens me mater sous la douche ! Ça va faire plus d'un mois que je suis au courant de ton petit manège.

- Alors pourquoi tu as marché dans mon jeu aujourd'hui ?

- Hum j'sais pas … t'aurais pas une petite idée ? »

L'innocence de ce petit Chérubin de Cloud venait littéralement de voler en éclat sous cette révélation, et le brun cilla un instant comme si son cerveau avait besoin de quelques secondes afin de faire une mise à jour. Et quelle mise à jour ! Le sourire penaud de Zack s'était aussitôt mué en une moue charmante et charmeuse, et l'une de ses mains vint se glisser dans la nuque du blond afin de l'attirer tout contre lui pour pouvoir lui voler un baiser. Un simple baiser tendre, leurs lèvres se frôlant presque avec hésitation pendant que le corps du brun bougeait souplement afin de lui offrir une position plus confortable.

« Écoutez-moi ça. Dois-je comprendre que vous êtes tout aussi fourbe et menteur que moi, soldat Strife ?

- Je plaide coupable, Seconde Classe Fair. Quelle est la sentence pour avoir ainsi mentit à un supérieur ?

- Si tu savais, Cloud … . »

Et effectivement, Cloud ne tarda pas à le savoir !

Inversant leurs positions d'un coup de hanche souple, Zack se retrouva bientôt à califourchon sur celui qui allait devenir son amant sitôt que leurs corps se seraient unis, et il se redressa un long moment afin de pouvoir détailler tout son saoul ce petit blond qui le faisait fantasmer depuis si longtemps. Ses mains en étaient d'ailleurs déjà parties à la découverte, et des doigts habiles se glissèrent bientôt sous un haut d'uniforme afin de le retirer avec envie, mettant à nue la peau douce d'un torse si désirable et si désiré.

« Zack … ? »

Les joues rougies de Cloud attestait qu'être ainsi détaillé devait sans doute le mettre quelque peu mal à l'aise, mais le jeune homme ne se sentait pas pour autant d'accélérer les choses.

« Embrasse-moi. »

Nouveaux sourires … et les lèvres du brun fondirent sur leurs jumelles pour les capturer en un baiser brûlant de passion cette fois-si, sa langue taquinant rapidement les ourlées de Cloud afin de quémander l'entrée vers d'autre plaisir qui lui fut bientôt accordée, pour laisser le milicien pantelant de désir. Zack n'était pas habile de sa langue que pour débiter des sottises, et le souffle court de son amant en était le meilleur témoin. Ainsi sollicitée, sa bouche n'avait d'ailleurs plus aucun répit à dévorer son blond, et ses lèvres décidèrent bientôt de migrer vers d'autres contrées. Parcourir une mâchoire virilement carrée tout en restant fine, mordiller une gorge offerte puis glisser sur une clavicule, titiller une perle de chair jusqu'à la sentir d'ériger entre ses dents taquines, dévorer un ventre finement musclé pour atteindre un nombril taquiné du bout de la langue … . Le brun laissait un sillage humide comme preuve du passage de son désir, et Cloud n'avait pas tardé à haleter sous ce traitement, se cambrant lascivement comme pour inciter cette bouche à le dévorer davantage.

Quelques minutes de cette douce torture plus tard, les lèvres de Zack atteignirent enfin la frontière que marquait le tissu avec le bas du corps du blond, et ses mains couvrirent un moment ces hanches afin de faire glisser le pantalon sans à-coups, laissant seulement Cloud en boxer tandis que son regard s'était fait plus gourmand. Sous ses yeux, se dressait le témoignage du plaisir de son amant se tendant toujours plus au fil des instants, et sa bouche se posa alors délicatement sur ce doux renflement pour venir le flatter à travers le tissu fin du sous-vêtement qui le séparait encore de l'objet de ses désirs. Puis, ses doigts se glissèrent entre l'élastique et la peau afin de faire glisser cette ultime et encombrante barrière de tissu synthétique … avec une lenteur diabolique qui fit gémir le blond comme une âme damnée.

« Zack, dépêche-toi ! »

L'urgence résonnait dans cette voix rauque de plaisir, et Zack décida de ne pas le faire languir davantage tandis qu'il engouffrait la virilité de son amant d'un seul coup. Malgré sa demande, Cloud ne s'attendait réellement pas à être exaucé si vite, et ses hanches bondir aussitôt à la rencontre de ce fourreau chaud et humide qui lui faisait encore un peu plus perdre la tête. Des doigts inquisiteurs étaient d'ors et déjà venus se perdre dans la partie la plus intime de son anatomie afin de s'y ménager une entrée, et les cris du blond augmentèrent encore en volume pour noyer la pièce toute entière sous ses râles. Apparemment, Zack aussi commençait à éprouver quelques difficultés à se contenir tant son désir lui brûlait le creux des reins, et la demande de Cloud avait véritablement faite office de déclencheur !

La langueur viendrait une autre fois. Après tout, ils avaient tout l'avenir pour se faire languir désormais … .

Et sans plus attendre, le brun se délesta lui aussi de ses derniers vêtements afin de guider sa masculinité tendue de désir dans le fourreau aspirant à la recevoir, s'enfonçant précautionneusement dans le creux de ce corps qui lui faisait déjà perdre la tête … .

* * *

Un traître rayon du soleil perçant à travers les lamelles du store s'amusait à enquiquiner Zack depuis un moment déjà, et le brun roula sur le côté dans un grognement d'inconfort. Il était encore trop fatigué pour vouloir émerger sitôt, et l'appel de sa couette était indéniablement beaucoup plus tentant que celui de son mentor ! Son mouvement fut toutefois prématurément stoppé en cours de route lorsqu'il ne sentit que le vide prenant place sur l'oreiller voisin du sien, et ses paupières s'ouvrirent aussitôt comme pour venir le constater.

Cloud n'était plus là … ?

Ou plutôt, était-il déjà partit ou alors le Seconde Classe avait-il encore fantasmé toute la nuit à la seule idée de pouvoir le tenir serré dans ses bras ? Sans doute la seconde solution, encore une fois … . A cette constatation, son visage habituellement animé d'un air joyeux ne tarda pas à afficher une moue ouvertement dépitée, et un lourd soupir passa la barrière de ses lèvres. Cela aurait été trop beau pour être vrai, décidément.

« Purée, fait chier !

- Zack, mais … t'es pas encore réveillé ? Angeal t'appelle sur ton téléphone depuis tout à l'heure, je pensais que tu avais quand même émergé !

- C … Cloud ? C'est toi ?

- Non, j'suis un chocobo. Bien sûr que c'est moi, alors active-toi Zack ! »

Comme la veille au soir, le brun avait le cerveau en pleine mise à jour en constatant que son blond était bien là, mais il fallait croire qu'un Zack au réveil n'avait pas forcément les yeux en face des trous puisque ce ne fut pas du tout cela qu'il releva en premier lieu … .

« Oh yeahh, un chocobo ! Tu es mon chocobo maintenant ! »

- Je crois que j'aurais mieux fait de me taire … . »

Indéniablement, Cloud aurait mieux fait de tourner dix fois sa langue dans sa bouche avant de sortir une telle énormité, parce que vu le regard amusé et taquin du brun, il sentait bien qu'il n'en n'avait pas fini avec ce surnom idiot.


End file.
